


Scientific Curiosity

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Curiosity, Fondling, M/M, Prompt Fill, Xeno, trapped together, whatever the alien version of 'gay chicken' is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: John narrows his eyes, letting the drawl in his voice convey just how little he appreciates whatever game Todd is playing now. "Yeah, look, I know human customs are beyond your understanding, buddy, but even you should know that telling someone to touch your junk is kind of a big no-no."





	Scientific Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: non-human genitals. So obviously my mind went to Wraith anatomy.

 

"You may touch it, if you like."

John blinks. Did they drug his food or did Todd really just say what John thinks he said? His head snaps up, looking for any kind of hint in the alien features how to take the comment. Todd stares back blandly, but there's a sly gleam in the bright yellow of his eyes breaking through the indifference and his lips twitch ever-so-slightly. _Fucker._

John narrows his eyes, letting the drawl in his voice convey just how little he appreciates whatever game Todd is playing now. "Yeah, look, I know human customs are beyond your understanding, buddy, but even you should know that telling someone to touch your junk is kind of a big no-no."

If Todd is thrown by the rebuff, he doesn't let on. If anything, the smile becomes wider, showing a glimpse of razor-sharp teeth. "My apologies. I thought the way you keep staring at my _junk_ , as you put it, signified your interest to become more acquainted with it."

They've known each other for long enough that John knows Todd's clueless act is merely an act, that he's deliberately putting John on the spot about the way he's been sneaking furtive glances at Todd's naked form since they've been thrown into the dimly lit, narrow cell. John can't help it – he's never seen a Wraith uncovered before, and despite his best attempts to look anywhere but the pale green, scaly appendage between Todd's legs, his gaze keeps wandering back towards it. It doesn't help that John's reasonably sure that it's _grown_ in the past half-hour or so.

He swallows and looks away, studiously avoiding both Todd's face and his groin area. 

"Just scientific curiosity, that's all." He puts all the nonchalance he can muster into his words.

Todd hums in response. "It's not that different from the male human's reproductive organ."

"Trust me, it's plenty different." John's glad that he still has most of his clothes, and he has very little interest in whipping down his pants to prove Todd wrong, but he puts enough emphasis in his tone to make it known that he feels very strongly about this. 

"Those differences are purely aesthetic. I assure you, Wraith and human anatomy are actually fairly compatible in those regards."

John doesn't dare to ask what makes him so certain.

The mental images Todd's words evoke send a flush of heat to his cheeks. He tries hard not to imagine that _thing_ pushing between a human woman's thighs, sinking into her, refuses to picture it with any woman he knows – and he succeeds in so far that the terrifying, filthy images are replaced by different ones as he imagines Todd's alien penis pushing into _him_ instead. He knows he could handle the girth and the length, but the curve is unfamiliar and would make for an awkward angle, and those scales look like they'd be painful on his tender insides.

He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind and cut off the line of thought before it becomes too much, but he can still feel the piercing yellow-eyed stare, sharp like a laser, and he knows Todd has more than a faint idea where John's mind has been wandering, reveling in making him uncomfortable. 

_Fuck it._ Two can play that game. 

Before he can talk himself out of it, John reaches out and wraps his hand around the strange-looking organ. The way Todd jumps at the touch tells him that his initial offer was mostly for show, not something he expected to be taken up on, and John enjoys the momentary triumph of having turned the tables on the Wraith.

The sense of victory gets lost as his mind catches up with the sensations, though. Against his callused fingers, Todd's penis is velvet-smooth, cooler than a human's, and those ridges and scales feel unexpectedly soft under his touch. Too pleasant und strange not to imagine them rubbing against his inner walls as Todd impales him again and again, the harsh curve of his penis making sure that John would feel every tiny movement.

John swallows hard, cursing himself for whatever vindictive impulse made him reach out and touch. 

Todd grabs his wrist before John can pull back, those long, clawed fingers locking around the fragile human bones like a vice. John jumps, his heart picking up a faster beat, but the fear he should feel at the feeding slit of Todd's palm scraping against his skin is absent.

"Careful, John Sheppard, or you will find out exactly how compatible we are." 

Perhaps John only imagines it, but the rumbling voice sounds deeper than it normally does, and Todd's narrow reptile pupils are unusually wide and dark.

He should let go. Take a step back. Forget this ever happened and file it under useless knowledge of alien anatomy. But John's never been good at heeding sensible advice, not even when it's his own. 

His hand tightens, and as his fingers trail along the dark ridges, a drop of silvery liquid oozes out of the emerald crown. Todd hisses like a snake about to strike.

John throws him a smile, lopsided and reckless and daring.

"Come on, then, show me what you got," he taunts, and it feels like taking a dive in an F-16, like free falling and waiting for the crash.

End

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah, I don't even know where that came from either. I haven't watched SGA in 8 years, and suddenly I'm writing xeno porn.


End file.
